1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to display device color correction, and specifically to correcting white point without degrading luminance.
2. Background of Invention
It is often desirable to adjust the native white point of a display device to a target white point, in order to achieve an optimal display of images on the specific display device. Applications typically assume that the native white point will display correctly, and write to the display device accordingly. In practice, the display of native white is not optimal on many display devices. Therefore, it is necessary to modify the displayed white point for the device at a system level, so as to output optimal images. Prior art techniques for white point adjustment modify the balance between red, green and blue for the entire range of gray scale, from black to white. Such techniques succeed in correcting the white point from the native to the target, but have the pronounced, undesirable side effect of noticeably reducing the luminance of the display, particularly as the gray scale approaches white. By adjusting the balance to achieve the target white point, the prior art techniques lower red, green and/or blue values as the gray scale approaches white, thereby undesirably reducing the brightness of the output.
Although it is desirable to correct white point to target white, the resulting decrease in luminance in the prior art techniques is very noticeable to the users, and is thus highly undesirable. What is needed are methods, systems and computer program products for correcting white point without degrading luminance on a display device.